I wonder
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Short Fic. Four things that happen to Brittney after she asks the question "I wonder what would happen if..." Brittana


**I do not own any part of Glee**

**I wonder**

Brittany decided at an early age to face the world with a happy heart and an enquiring mind. No one would class Brittany as a great thinking but she was very fond of the question "I wonder what would happen if…" and believed it had led to some of the greatest moments in her life.

… I used a yellow crayon.

Brittany was on the art table in nursery school. She had been drawing a picture of a duck and was ready to draw his webbed feet. The only trouble was she wasn't sure what colour to do them. The only colours left in the tub were red, grey and brown. She didn't think any of them would be a good colour for ducks feet. The colour she really wanted was yellow but Santana was using it and Santana was a little scary. Brittany was trapped in a moment of indecision. She thought for a moment, _"I wonder what would happen if I asked to use her crayon?"_

"Santana, can I borrow your crayon?"

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Just for a little bit."

"No!"

Brittany burst into tears. Santana looked up terrified, she had already been told off once by the teacher for making Noah cry (She had kicked him because he wouldn't let her play with his fire truck.)

"Stop it." Santana cried," Here take it, take it."

"Thank you." said Brittany the tears stopping as soon as they started. "I will give it back when I have finished the duck's feet."

Brittany was very proud of her picture when she was finished. She presented it as a thank you to a baffled Santana for letting her use her yellow crayon.

"Do you want to be best-est friends?"

… I didn't use my hands.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany was messing about at the edge of the sports field, having a competition to see who could stay in a handstand for the longest. Santana developed a wobble and crashed down first. Brittany started laughing and soon followed. Quinn stayed up a moment longer before gracefully returning to her feet.

"Show off," Santana muttered.

"Winner," Quinn cried lifting her arms up into the air.

"Well you can't do this." said Santana getting up and performing three cartwheels one after another.

"I can," said Brittany and executed two equally perfect cartwheels. As she moved to do the third a thought flashed into her head_, 'I wonder what would happen if I did a cartwheel without using my hands?'_ So arms at her side Brittany threw her body forward and kicked her legs into the air, the grass rushed under her head and suddenly she was back on her feet.

"Hot damn!" cried Santana, "I'd break my face if I tried that!"

"LADIES!" Sue Sylvester's voice echoed from the bleachers like the voice of God. "My office - ten minutes. Welcome to the Cheerios!"

… **I kissed her**

The party was in full swing and Brittany was getting down on the dance floor when Wendy, one of the Cheerios, tugged her arm and led her to one side.

"Santana's locked herself in the bathroom, and we can't find Quinn anywhere."

Brittany was led to the bathroom door and the other Cheerio looked at her expectantly. Brittney knocked.

"Santana?"

"What!"

"Can I come in?"

"Not right now."

Brittany was not used to having to be responsible. She turned to Wendy,

"Don't worry I have a plan."

Brittany went outside and located the bathroom window. She moved the garbage bin and used it as a step to climb inside, not the easiest thing in stiletto heels and a mini skirt. She fell into the bathtub with a crunch and the shower curtain was pulled aside to reveal Santana staring at her.

"Hi," she said, "I was worried."

"I'm fine, I just wanted a moments quiet."

Brittany didn't think Santana looked fine, she looked like she had been crying; she also looked very drunk. Santana turned back to staring at her reflection in the mirror. Brittany clambered out of the bath to stand beside her.

"Do you know where Puck is?" Santana asked.

"Kevin's room."

Santana nodded,

"And do you know who he's with?"

"Shelley."

Santana nodded again,

"He is such a man-whore I don't know why I bother."

"He's good in bed."

Santana gave her a hard look for a moment and then let out a big sigh. Brittany was worried about her friend, she looked so miserable. Brittany remembered when she was feeling blue her mum would kiss her forehead and give her a hug. Brittany thought _"I wonder what would happen if I tried that with Santana?"_

Santana was resting her forehead on the mirror so Brittany settled on kissing her cheek. Her friend turned and gave her a look she had never seen before. Santana grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany unsure what else to do, kissed her back. It was a hungry kiss and Santana's hands busily began working their way under her clothing.

Then there was a knock at the door,

"Santana, its Quinn. Are you alright?"

Santana pulled away from the kissed and rested her brow on Brittany's shoulder.

"Forgive me," she said, "I'm drunk."

Santana then unlocked the bathroom door and joined Quinn in the hall. Brittany took a moment to straighten her underwear before following her out. That was not the outcome she had been expecting. Not that she was complaining.

… **I joined Glee.**

Quinn was banging her head against her locker door.

"That… that… creature is trying to destroy me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Santana said pulling her friend away from her locker and sitting her on the bench. "She's just got the hots for your boyfriend."

"But it was all over him on right there on stage. Everybody saw it! I shall be a laughing stock."

"I'd be more worried about the gay kid." said Brittany.

"What!" Quinn and Santana said together.

"Well did you see it, his face when he slapped Finn's butt. He is definitely crushing on your man."

"Great," cried Quinn," There are two drama queens after my boyfriend."

Brittany hated to see her friend so upset. She wasn't really sure it could be as bad as she was making out. Brittany had had a crush on Finn too, but when she asked if he wanted to make out he'd said no. Rachel couldn't really be that much of a threat could she? Brittney realised there was actually very little any of them knew about Rachel Berry. She thought, _'I wonder what would happen of Quinn actually got to know Rachel properly?'_

"What if we join Glee Club?" Brittany suggested.

"No way!" said Santana shaking her head in disbelief, but Quinn's eyes lit up with a gleam of excitement,

"We could destroy them from the inside! That is brilliant!"

Santana held her head in despair,

"We are going to regret this!"

"I think it is going to be fun." said Brittany with a smile.

And the rest as they say is history.


End file.
